The Illusionist
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Leaving behind the trailer parks, she travelled to New York, to the place where everything happened. She was looking for an answer, for anything to describe what was happening to her and why. There she was found by the wrong kind of people, and soon she
1. Prologue: Make Believe Life

**Prologue: Make Believe Life**

I have never been 'normal', I could always do things that others never could. Make people see things that weren't there. Like my parents, they had died when I was only 7 and yet for the next 10 years I made people believe I still had them. Whatever I wanted people to see or think they saw or thought. I was a freak, inside and out. With my eerie shimmering emerald eyes and my pastel pink hair I was labelled weird as soon as I was born into this cruel dark world. My entire being was different to everyone and everything. I couldn't be hurt, I never got sick, and I could make people see anything I wanted, how can that be normal? How can that be right?

But as I grew up I stopped thinking of myself as weird, but as special. I was God's child, with powers beyond anyone's wildest dreams. My abilities, my invincibility; I was made for greater things than living in a trailer park and going to a rundown public school. I have not and probably never will feel like I belong _anywhere_.

My life… my 'beginning' began when I was 18 years old, leaving behind my old life, if you could even call it that, and began wandering, looking for something, anything that would make me feel even the little like I was home.

I didn't think I would ever find it, I could feel deep in my bones that no matter what I would see or come across I would always be different. Unique. Special. Whatever you want to call it. But still I left, knowing that the life I left behind… anything would be better than that.

* * *

**Well I am pretty sure a certain ****Masquerade Marionette**** is going to kill me for starting another story, but I had this idea and well, sue me, but I just had to start typing… and when I started I couldn't stop… :S It's a curse I tell ya!! ;) Anyway, I know its short, but tell me what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter One: Defined As Different

**I didn't want to add just the Prologue, as it is so short, without the next chapter so I waited until I had finished. Enjoy my lovelies. XD **

**Chapter One: Defined as Different**

"Oi, Sasuke! Teme! Stop running so fast!" A blonde well-built man of no older than 18 hurtled out of the darkness running after a slightly taller, paler, muscled man of the same looking age, with his dark hair styled spiky at the back, through the silent streets of a downtown suburb. They were currently running for their lives as three black cloaked individuals ran after them, one climbing the walls like an animal. They were on the hunt for the two men in front of them.

"Run faster then, dobe!" The dark-haired male yelled back as he swung around a corner only to hit a dead end. His onyx sweeping side to side, not a single detail escaped his gaze, only to realise that there was no escape.

With a curse he swung back around to face the people who wanted his and his partner's head. Said partner was currently at his side, clutching his side in pain after running so far so fast.

"Looks like we are going to have to battle this one out, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk as he lifted his hands, and yelled to the advancing enemy; "you'll all see now why I am called 'The Dragon'!!" With a yell his hands began to glow with the first embers of a fire, his hands emitting such light and heat that one of the enemy cowered away from him with a painful hiss.

The one deemed 'Naruto' just scratched his blonde shaggy head and stepped away slightly from Sasuke and pressed his palms together and shut his eyes in concentration. "And why I am called 'The Replicator'!!" With a yell he ripped his palms apart, making many more copies of himself show up around him, with a burst of smoke, until 20 more of him surrounded the area, all in identical fighting stances.

The three figures stopped their approach as well, two standing forward while the other, smaller, more feminine figure stood back at the sidelines, hugging the wall. Both figures seemed to throw off their cloaks at the same time, revealing two men of about 21, one with a big muscular look, easily towering over all the others in the vicinity, his hair shining orange even in the dimmed lightly of the alley, his dark eyes cast in shadows as he seemed to change shape as Naruto and Sasuke looked on in horror. The other, a man of slender shape, and light blue hair smirked as he took on a fighting stance to match Sasuke's; arms spread wide, feet holding firm on the ground, his inhumanely sharp teeth glittering from behind his lips as he smirked evilly at them both, his intentions promising pain.

With a husky voice he spoke, his voice seeming to echo in their ears, "Maybe _you_ can now find out why _we_ are called 'The Devil Trio'. You will not be getting out of this one, Sasuke!" As he spoke, his arms lifted higher and higher until they reached above him, his body seeming to flicker in the dim of the streetlight, until, finally, his entire body turned to water, the liquid hitting the ground with a light splash before the attack began.

-

-

-

The big man attacked ruthlessly, his entire form had changed, he now had claws where fingernails used to be, his eyes feral and his teeth monster-like. His entire being seemed to scream bloodlust. He certainly lived up to the name of 'The Beast'. His body hunkered over like an old man, yet his muscles ripping out of his shirt as he ran towards them, the entire ground seeming to shake under each footstep.

Naruto's eyes just widened before three of his clones jumped on him from behind, bringing out weapons of all sorts; small daggers, knives, axes and even a piece of wire. They had no luck as, maybe, 10 seconds after their attack they were thrown off him as wings flew out of his back, the spikes at the top of them catching the clones in the sides as they were thrown. The clones hit the ground and seemed to just melt into the ground, leaving behind only a small amount of a light gas low on the ground, looking a lot like smoke.

With a yell, more Naruto's launched themselves at The Beast, driving him to the ground. Fists flying, legs connecting with flesh; the sounds from the large heap made the young woman against the wall flinch and turn away in disgust.

Flames danced around the walls as Sasuke slowly paced in small circles in his own corner of the alleyway, his eyes moving left to right slowly, trying to see his attacker. His hands alight with the beautiful embers, his body pulsing with the need to use more, to _be_ more with the fire.

His entire body shifted as he heard a sound behind him, as if the rain had started to send its droplets down from above, but as he turned a shape had started to form from the liquid falling from what he could now see was the rooftops, as if something had lay there, and now dripped down from the gutters. Bright blue hair was all he had to see before he jumped away from the oncoming attack, his body feeling the wind from the weapon only an inch away. The man who was called 'The Merman' by others like them, otherwise known as Suigetsu in the human world, had moulded the water to create a weapon that could easily be called a sword.

Sasuke sent a ball of fire at his opponent only for it to be extinguished before it hit anything and then had to immediately dodge the wave of water flying straight for him.

Sweeping his arms side to side in an intricate pattern Sasuke let loose a shout as a dragon erupted from his hands, heading straight for the light blue haired man.

All three of the other onlookers watched on in awe as the fire dragon flew around and around Suigetsu, never touching him, yet keeping him confined in the cocoon of fire it was creating.

Sweat dripped from Sasuke's forehead as he controlled the movement of the dragon, always making sure it stayed out of the way of Suigetsu's swipes trying to extinguish it.

Besides Sasuke, Naruto was the only one to figure out what he was trying to do. With the heat pulsating out of the dragon it was drying out all the moisture in the air, making Suigetsu's attacks limited as he could only move the water that was already in the atmosphere, he could not _create_ the liquid as another like him could.

It didn't take long before the others figured out what was happening, but by then it was too late as three figures appeared from above the dead end wall, one appearing on a fan, floating down, one in a swirl of sand, and the last jumping down and landing with a heavy thump on the ground, the purple paint on his face eerie in the dim light.

"Need a hand, boys?" A sultry voice from atop the fan called down as the figure swept back her white cloak hood, setting free her four dirty blonde pigtails on top of her head, her gray-green eyes locked on the dragon as it flew steadily onwards.

"Nothing we can't handle, Temari," Naruto called lightly as he threw a punch at the large monster-like man whom most of his clones were struggling to keep down.

"Yeah right, idiot, you couldn't handle this even if your life depended on it," a rough, deep voice taunted as the man with the purple make-up on his voice took his own fighting stance, with his fingertips outstretched; blue strings flying from them to attach themselves to the struggling mass on the ground, invisible to all but himself. "You'll see how the pro's do it!"

"How? By playing dolls??" Naruto called back before launching himself, fists flying, at The Beast.

"For the last goddamn time, they're PUPPETS!!" with a cry of fury, the tall, puppet master wiggled his fingers making the man, if he could even be called that at his point, move to his will.

"Yeah yeah, what–" Naruto began, before an icy voice cut across it sharply,

"Shut up, you're giving me a migraine. Let's just finish this, stop playing around." The last figure unaccounted for tugged off his own white hood, revealing blood red short spiky hair, teal eyes rimmed with black rings; a man no older than 21, his statue only slightly smaller than that of the blonde, but his aura just screamed power.

Lifting his hands, his fingers curled, a substance swarmed around his hand, the trail leading from the large gourd sitting upon his back. The substance, a grainy orange colour that with a closer look could be determined as sand, wrapped around the feet of the giant man and with a flick of the red haired man's wrist he went flying.

"Juugo!" With a scream the woman that had been watching the entire fight ran forward to check on her comrade, her long dark hair blending with the shadows as she hissed at them all in anger. The body she was leaning over changed shape, until only a normal man was left, gasping for breath as the scratches and bruises became clearer now that he was no longer in his monster-like form.

"Sui-Suigetsu," came a gasping voice from the man as he struggled to sit up, his left eye already swollen shut. With a curse, Suigetsu turned into water, running across the floor until he reached his other two teammates, and returned to his human shape.

"You're lucky The Sand Siblings came to your aid, Sasuke! Otherwise you wouldn't be the one victorious in this battle!" Suigetsu called over his shoulder before all three of them disappeared into the shadows.

"Heh, what losers, they were so losing the fight," Naruto scoffed before a fist came down onto his head, hard.

"You know, a thankyou is all that was needed," the man, who looked no day over 22, with the purple paint on his face, said as he pulled off his own white hood, leaving scruffy medium brown hair in its place.

"What?! We were handling it ourselves, no thanks to you puppet-boy," Naruto replied as he dispelled the rest of clones in a puff of smoke.

"I'm called '_The Puppet Master_' not bloody puppet-boy," the man replied, his brown eyes flashing in anger as he was about to throttle the blonde haired man.

"Now now Kankuro, leave the boy alone," the woman sitting atop the fan jumped down, her stiletto's clicking on the bitumen as she walked towards them, her large fan now attacked at her back by a strap. "It's not his fault the only thing he can do is _replicate_ himself." With a grin she stepped into the light, her eyes glittering with humour at the blonde's expense.

"Remind me again why Shikamaru is going out with someone like this old-hag," Naruto muttered, obviously not for the woman's ears, but she still heard. Her smirk wiped off her face as she gripped her fan as if she were about to bring it out.

"Enough Temari, Naruto, let's just go home," Sasuke said tiredly as he turned to the red head man in expectation. The redhead nodded his head and lifted his hands, sand swirling all around them, until finally, it settled, leaving no hide nor hair of the five figures that had been standing in that dark, damp alleyway only seconds before.

-

-

-

**WOOO!!! Been working on this beauty for a few days now, always deleting some paragraphs as they just didn't sound right. Now, 5 pages long, the first chapter is finally down. After many sleepless nights of course. ;) Hope you like it guys.**


	3. Chapter Two: Change In Plans

**Chapter Two: Change Of Plans**

Three figures in black cloaks knelt before a large chair, their heads bowed as a slithery voice came from the intimidating person sitting in the throne-like chair;

"Why isss it, that you have failed me?" The cold heartless voice sent shivers down their backs as they lowered their heads in shame at failure. "You incompetent fools!" With a sweep of his hands, a slithering noise sounded in the room making all three figures stiffen in horror.

"No! Please! We can do better!" The woman cried as she looked around skittishly for the source of the slithering noise.

"It's too late, you have failed the master," A new voice, mocking, entered the conversation; a man with grey hair up in a ponytail, no older than 27 stood with his hip cocked to the throne, his dark eyes glimmering from behind his glasses.

"Please! We didn't know that more were going to come!" Suigetsu yelled pleadingly his eyes begging for forgiveness as the woman curled into him crying. The man the woman had called Juugo sat close to him, his head lowered, saying nothing.

"From what I could see, you were already losing, _The Dragon_ had you defeated without you even realising it. And you, 'The Beast', don't even make me laugh, someone like that idiot _The Replicator_ had you beat. The only thing he can do is make clones of himself and he beat you!" The man with glasses scoffed, his eyes narrowed on each one in turn, stopping on the cowering mess that was the only woman there, "and don't even get me started on you Karin, 'The Tracker', you are as useful as a wet cloth in fights. You can't even cut your goddamn hair properly!" He finished his rant, panting for breath.

"That'sssss enough now Kabuto," the icy voice whispered, his voice making Karin whimper louder. "You three, 'The Devil Trio', have failed in capturing The Enzyme, therefore you are no longer useful to me. _The Three Sounds_ can take over for your pathetic attempts to capture her alive. Dismissed!" With a curt look, all three scrambled to their feet, the slithering sounds no longer heard as they ran for the exit. In the shadows three figures had been watching the scene silently, but now stood forward, their three identical smirks hidden as they bowed their heads in recognition.

"We will capture The Enzyme for you master," they voices synchronised with one another, they lifted their heads, their eyes flashing with excitement, before they, too, left the room leaving Kabuto along with the one they called 'master'.

"Make sure they don't fail Kabuto, I need her, and I need her soon," the voice from the chair spoke, his voice slightly less threatening and more desperate.

"I understand Master, you will not be disappointed," with a curt bow, Kabuto's shape changed until a crow was sitting where the man had previously stood. With a caw it followed _The Three Sounds_ out the door.

"I better not be," the voice echoed in the chamber as the man began to laugh, his eerie voice following 'The Devil Trio' as they ran out of the castle, leaving the only place they ever knew as 'home' and out into the world that had broken them a long time ago.

-

-

-

Somewhere, miles away, a woman of 21 was just waking up, her long straight hair tangled in her limbs because of the way she had slept. Her shimmering emerald eyes opening to view her penthouse suite, with a beautiful view of the entire New York City, she could happily say that this was definitely better than her beat-up trailer in Texas. Brushing her shiny pink hair back from her face, the stray bangs slipping between her fingers, the woman stretched out her legs, trying to find her slippers as she blinked against the morning rays.

"Damn slippers, where are you?" Grumpily she pried open her eyelids and looked across the floor only to find them gone. Eyes narrowed as she tried to find the culprit, she placed her small dainty feet on the soft plush carpet. "KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!" Within seconds a small ball of brown fluff sprinted around the corner of her door heading towards the lounge room, with a woman with a fiery attitude right on its heels.

"Give me back my slippers cretin!!" She cried before pouncing on the furball and beginning to tickle it, making it meow in protest, the little paws batting at the woman's arms playfully, trying to get away. The woman, laughing, cuddled it close to her face, a tiny pink tongue slipping out from beneath the fur to lick her face.

"Lady Sakura, a phone call for you," a holographic screen from across the room spoke, making the woman stand up straight and look at least a little civilised, as if she hadn't just been rolling around the floor with her kitten.

"Thankyou Mr. Jacobs, link it through on speaker," the woman, now deemed 'Sakura' straightened her silky nightgown, not caring that the receptionist to the hotel had seen her in it, as he had many many times, and also the fact that he was over 50 years old and a devoted friend to her for 4 of them. Besides, it never mattered because all he would see was a brown haired lady of 40 standing there in the nightgown, not the young lithe form of a girl no older than 21.

"Miss Sakura, this is Mr. Frello's secretary, he would like to see you, immediately," and with that the woman hung up. Sakura just sighed, brushing strands of hair off her forehead before picking up her little kitten and cooing to it;

"Mean Mr. Frello, yes he is, yes he is," the struggling kitten licked her hand in agreement before Sakura placed him to the ground and walked into the kitchen to get them both some food.

"Come on, Ruffian, time for some yummy cat biscuits!!" Humming a tune to herself, the pink haired woman opened her fridge, glancing around and seeing hardly anything, but a half empty bottle of milk, some cat tins and a lettuce, decided to eat out for breakfast.

-

-

-

20 minutes later the same woman could be seen walking down the streets of the city, a tight fitting purple dress hugging her curves, her long pale legs that any woman would die for flowing out the bottom as she walked. And all of this was natural, none of it an illusion for others to see… well most of it wasn't an illusion, with the exception of her short black hair and the 100 dollar notes in her purse. She _was_ just a girl from a trailer park after all, just one with the power to create an illusion of money for her to buy things, like the penthouse suite for example, and her 4 month old fluffball of a kitten that just couldn't seem to grow no matter how much Sakura fed him. As for the black hair… a girl with pink hair would get so much more attention. And what she needed was to remain unseen as she worked her magic to get what she wanted.

Life was good. She could get anything she wanted with a flick of a wrist and a small amount of concentration. Things appeared anytime and anywhere she wanted. It was like living in a fairytale, but for her… it was life.

But everything came at a price. You couldn't remain unseen forever. Sakura found this out the hard way. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later that you existed, and 9 times out of 10 they were the bad kind of person. That's where Mr. Frello came in. He was like her; a mutant of creation. Where she could create illusions, he was able to find anyone in the entire world with just concentration, a pin and a map. He just had to concentrate on the person's name or appearance, or, in a mutant's case, power, wave the pin slowly over a map, and an unseen force moves his hand to pinpoint exactly where that person was at that particular time. That's why you can never run, never hide from men like Mr. Frello.

That's why she is indebted to his service; she has no chance of escaping. Its fine to a degree, she is only called in to his service probably… once every two weeks. And most of the time it is just to capture one of the people he has located. Sakura has yet to meet another like her, apart from Mr. Frello. She has a suspicion he is trying to keep them all away from her, either that or Mr. Frello and her are the only ones left…

The thought of being the last ones left saddened Sakura, to say the least, but she had no time to dwell as she entered the dark, creepy mansion of her employer. Her footsteps echoing around the hall as she walked through the room, her steps purposeful as she pushed open a door at the end of the room. On the other side of the door sat a man with short black hair slicked to the side of his head, and small squinty brown eyes. Just looking at him made Sakura want to projectile vomit, but alas she held it in and propped her hip to the doorway, waiting for her next assignment.

With a squeak from the chair he stood, easily a head shorter than her, and spoke to her in the whiny voice that sounded like nails down a blackboard,

"You're late, my dear." The pet name he insisted on giving her annoyed her to no lengths, but she kept the disgust off her face as she just stared at him, waiting for the assignment.

"Fine. There are two men that we need eliminated. They are –"

"Eliminated!?" Sakura shouted, forgetting that the man in front of her could give the order for her execution. "I have always been ordered to bring the targets **in**. Never to kill them myself!"

"Well, there's been a change in plans… You are being promoted to one of the executioners," Mr. Frello waddled over to her, the fat rolls on his body wobbling as he walked. He stood forehead to chin with her, a head shorter than her small 5"2', and spoke, his garlic breath nearly making Sakura keen over in disgust. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" As he spoke, two men Sakura knew from personal experiences stepped into the room. Arms crossed, leaning against the door frame right behind her, Sakura knew this was Frello's way of threatening her.

"Not at all," And with that Sakura brushed past the bodyguards, knowing she didn't have any other choice but to accept, grabbed the portfolio in one of the men's hands and walked out, not daring to use her power of illusion to stop them from watching her ass as she walked away, knowing there would be repercussions later if she did. Bad repercussions. So all she could do was walk out with her head held high, and hope that the two men in the portfolio will have a quick harmless death, dealt by her own hand.

* * *

**Yay! Happy Easter everyone!! Hope you like this chapter. XD Love reviews. ;)**


End file.
